callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vietnam People's Army
TT-33 I removed the TT-33 from the Weapons section. I never saw it in any of the trailers. Maybe I'm wrong, but let's wait for actual confirmation. [[User:Maj.Gage|'Maj.Gage']] [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']]. 14:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Weapons for Vietnam army? The weapon for NVA is AK-47, Dragonov, SKS, AK-74U, RPD, RPK, Ingram, Makarov and some i dunno already. This is maybe posibility the NVA weapon they owned. By Blaziken8942 16:19, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Also Colt-style pistols like Python too. [[User:PsyNagaiki|'DeltaCharlieMisfit']]Talk?!? 02:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) NVA i think that Vietnam People's Army should be moved to North Vietnamese Army or NVA cuz thers a new multiplayr vid out that just says NVA Omnicube1 22:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm inclined to agree. However, I'd prefer to see more concrete sources before moving things around. --Scottie theNerd 02:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) why isn't there real life article tag on this Is there a difference? Hi, fellow Wikians! I was just wondering, is there a difference between the NVA and the Viet Cong and should seperate articles be made to entail these differences? Just wondering. Target53 12:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, there is a huge difference. Viet Cong were the guerilla forces fighting in the south, while the NVA was the regular army that came out of the north. The NVA had uniforms and standardized equipment, while the Viet Cong wore civilian clothes and used whatever they could find. Also, NVA conducted regular campaigns and had battle lines, while Viet Cong ran small raids and skirmishes and operated out of villages and hideouts in the countryside. LyHungViet 3:55, December 22, 2010. The Vietcong also tortured, mutilated and killed U.S. and south Vietnamese soldiers, and booby-trapped the corpses. Don't forget that. Yüri Kaslov 16:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) The Viet Cong did nothing worse to their enemies than the Americans did to innocent civilians during My Lai or the bombing campaign. I would argue that the U.S was far more brutal than the Communists. For one thing, they invaded a country they had no right to enter. LyHungViet 7:38, December 22, 2010. :Oh that's such a load of shit. What individual soldiers did on their own time had nothing to do with official military policy, and the U.S. usually followed the Geneva conventions. Whereas, the Viet Cong had no morals. :And BTW, the U.S. forces were deployed to help an allied state, South Vietnam. Yüri Kaslov 19:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I guess we're never going to be able to reach an agreement on this. Let's just quit the argument to avoid anything major. This really has little to do with answering the User's question of how the NVA and Viet Cong are different. By the way, killing civilians is technically against the rules of war, which is exactly what the U.S did at My Lai. :LyHungViet :::Killing prisoners of war is not a form of retribution. Learn that. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. I don't like that the U.S. might be killing innocent civilians in Afghanistan and Iraq right now, but I also don't like it when the Taliban or AQ or Ethiopians go off and execute soldiers who might not have actually committed any crimes.. Yüri Kaslov 20:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cool, I hate the Taliban too. What the hell does that have to do with our discussion? Look up the My Lai massacre and tell me that it was a just thing for American soldiers to do that. ::::LyHungViet :::::No, it wasn't "just", but neither is murdering POWs. Think the massacre in Hue city. Oh wait, that was civilians as well, killed by the North Vietnamese and Viet Cong. Yüri Kaslov 20:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Dude, if we don't stop this we're seriously going to get in deep shit with some admin. As far as I'm concerned, this discussion belongs on a different page and isn't really helping to answer the original question. For me Viet Cong helped us to become independant from France and the U.S and for you they were barbarians. You can have your opinion, I honestly don't give a shit. Just stop trying to instigate a flame war. :::::LyHungViet :::::::Since when do the admins care? Yüri Kaslov 20:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::::I don't know, man. But we're never going to reach an agreement, so please just shut up and stop arguing. I was just trying to answer this persons question and you came in and started bad mouthing the Vietnamese. :::::::LyHungViet Huh? Ah, what specifically are these "language errors"? Sgt. S.S. 21:39, March 22, 2011 (UTC) They ocasionally speak with random gibberish and also speak broken Vietnamese. You can trust me on this, because I'm full blooded Vietnamse. KrapDap 16:22, October 13, 2011 The errors sometime gibberish, as KrapDap said. But there's more. Like the Middle and Southern Vietnam accents, but it's NORTH Vietnamese. [[User:PsyNagaiki|'DeltaCharlieMisfit']]Talk?!? 13:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, also, some of the VC talk with American accents. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 14:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) What ? I didn't heard that, maybe. Can you give me a proof ? -- [[User:PsyNagaiki|'DeltaCharlieMisfit']]Talk?!? 02:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) When I was watching a gameplay video, one of the VC yelled out a command where he pronounced the end of the word with an 'ng' sound like in the English word 'running' when it was supposed to be an 'm' sound. Can't remember exactly what the word was, but it stuck with me because I remember thinking "wow, no native Vietnamese speaker would make that mistake." And in case you're wondering, I am Vietnamese too. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 13:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, after listening all the sound files, I agree with you. I'm a Vietnamese also. -- [[User:PsyNagaiki|'psyNagaiki']]Talk?!? 10:41, December 7, 2011 (UTC) what do the NVA say when you place a clay more? sounds like Kat Ping Ming Hong